


Confession

by MidnightAngel13



Series: Finnpoe stormpilot one shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Stormpilot love, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngel13/pseuds/MidnightAngel13
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot I wrote. Enjoy ❤
Relationships: Finnpoe, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finnpoe stormpilot one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is just random one shots I have written. I dont own star wars. These are simply thoughts from my imagination that I decided to share. All mistakes are mine and I'll correct them as I find them. I'll add more as I write them. Hope you guys enjoy reading. ❤

Poe wants to be more than friends with Finn. I mean who could blame him. Finn was the sweetest person in the galaxy. Everyone has seemed to notice his feelings towards Finn except the man himself. Poe fell in serious "like" with the ex trooper ever since he saw his gorgeous face for the first time. The more time he spent with Finn the deeper his feelings became. He has fell more in love with each passing day. The two became practically inseparable after Finn woke up from his coma. Poe loves spending time with him. The only time they are really apart is if one of them is on a mission.

This is where Poe finds himself now. It has been a very long week without the pleasure of seeing Finn. Poe missed waking up and seeing Finn's beautiful deep brown eyes every morning. Seeing that sleepy smile he gets on his face when he sees Poe is awake. It was thoughts like these that finally made him decide to tell Finn about his feelings for him. When Finn pulls him into his welcome home hug Poe is going to kiss his wonderful man. He had been dreaming about Finn's tempting and plump lips for months now. It has been driving Poe crazy with lust and want.

He couldn't wait to pull his helmet off and be engulfed in Finn's deliciously muscled arms. It is always what he looks forward to the most. Finn knows he will always come home to him. So he is always waiting with a hug and smile. But this time it would be a bit different. He wanted it to be so much more and hopefully it would be. He was pretty positive that Finn cared about him too. But the fear of rejection is there regardless of whether it's warranted or not. Finn was incredibly friendly and affectionate with everyone on base but it's not the same affection he shows Poe. The touches they share together are a bit more personal and intimate. That has to mean something. Poe landed his x-wing as efficiently and as quickly as he possibly could. He only had one thing in mind. _Show Time!_

Poe wasn't out of his cockpit before he was taking off his helmet and searching the crowd for Finn. A huge goofy smile split both their faces when they finally locked eyes with each other. Finn instantly started rushing through the crowd towards him as he hurried down the ladder propped up against Black One. Finn broke through the crowd just as Poe's feet touched the ground. Poe couldn't help but smile even wider as the man stopped in front of him. Finn smiled just as wide back at the pilot as he grabbed two handfuls of his flight suit to yank him the little distance that separated them. Before Poe could wrap his head around what happened Finn was kissing him. Poe was in Heaven as he pressed himself as close as possible to Finn. 

Finn was so unbearable perfect and tasted so much better than Poe could ever imagine. Even dazed Poe knew this moment was more than he allowed himself to hope for. His body was so electrified he felt like a live wire. Finn was kissing him with such fire and passion he was positive his lips would have scorch marks left on them. When they finally pulled apart both were gasping desperately for breath and shaking from the intensity of the kiss they shared.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time now. I'm sorry I took so long." Finn said to him breathlessly. Poe couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled out of him. 

"Believe me Buddy I have to. More than you know. I didn't want to pressure you so I waited. But I planned to do the same thing." Poe said softly as he pulled Finn back to his lips by the collar of his leather jacket. Finn responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Poe's neck. They melted into each other happily.

~

"What did you mean earlier when you said you planned the same thing?" Finn asked a good while later as they lie wrapped around each other in bed.

Poe didn't answer at first as he was still distracted by a very sated and naked Finn combing his fingers through his dark curls. Poe was so blissfully content that it took his brain a minute to register Finn's question. "I was planning to kiss you as soon as I got my welcome home hug. But you beat me to the punch Buddy. I had it all planned out in my head and worked myself up and everything. I have wanted you since I saw you. You are the most important person in my life Finn." Poe answered with a happy sigh as he nuzzled deeper into Finn's bare chest.

"I love you more than anything Poe Dameron." Finn spoke quietly a minute later as if he was fighting back tears.

Poe looked up at him with soft eyes full of more love than Finn thought was possible. He reached out to wipe a tear off Finn's cheek. "I love you too Finn. So very much." 

Finn gently pulled Poe up to kiss him. It was the most delicate kiss anyone has ever given him. Finn was going to make him cry. With a watery smile Finn spoke against Poe's lips the most heart breakingly sweetest words he had ever heard.

"I will always be yours Poe."

Yepp it was definitely Poe's turn to fight back tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome!! Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
